


We’re ignoring everyone’s eyes, I’ll cross the line first

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Act 8 Spoilers, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, mentions of somnophilia, pre-Mankai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My love is already in your heartFilled up like a full moon, set freePast the hesitation, past that line
Relationships: Citron/Tangerine (A3!)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	We’re ignoring everyone’s eyes, I’ll cross the line first

**Author's Note:**

> If the incest has chemistry I can't make them not have chemistry. Take it up with god y'all.  
> also who knows how old Tangerine is probs 13 or 14 idk ur choice

Citron was a good brother,

-

_Goosebumps rose on his skin from where his comforter was lifted behind him. The nip of the cool air quickly dissipated once a larger warm body enveloped Tangerine. But wait? He didn’t recall going to bed with no clothes on. And a stranger slipping into his bed should be concerning, but strangely enough he felt more at peace. The only person who made him feel this way was -_

_“Tangerine.”_

_A pleasant tingle traveled down his neck from the hushed whisper of his name._

_“Big brother?”_

_There was no reply, but Tangerine didn’t need one. Couldn’t focus on one as the entirety of his naked back was pressed along the length of his older brother’s body. Nothing had happened yet he could still feel himself begin to overheat. Tangerine wasn’t sure when being close to his brother began making his heart race. He had made up his mind just today that he’d keep his distance until these weird feelings went away. But now here was his brother in his room in the dead of night. Was Tangerine wrong to expect something more? Especially when slender fingers were tracing patterns along his stomach making his muscles tense? Did his devious thoughts leak out somehow and his brother was here now to indulge the youngest of the four. Tangerine knew that he was spoiled by the future king, but he never thought he’d be spoiled in this sense too. By the time he felt a hand wrapping around his member, Tangerine was already embarrassingly hard and leaking onto soft fingers. Just the thought of this moment was enough to get him to this state so now feeling someone else’s hand around him had him uncomfortably close already. The knowledge that it was his older brother only served to make him more excited._

_“I- Ah-”_

_“Sh, I got you.”_

_Tangerine had wanted to warn the other of the mess he was about to make, but every flick of his wrist made any hope of speaking melt away. If just this much was enough to make him feel this way, he feared he would simply pass out if his brother decided to give him anything more. His body was quivering more and more and his thighs were pressing together as if he could run away from the pleasure that way. One hand moved to grip at his brother’s forearm needing something, anything to anchor him. Moist lips were pressed against the sweaty nape of his neck kissing and licking the droplets that were gathering there. Despite his efforts to hold his noises back Tangerine was sure that Mika could hear him from the room over. He hoped he would think Tangerine was just touching himself and wouldn’t open the door separating their rooms to check in on him. Although the thought of someone else seeing his brother breaking him down with such simple touches made more precum dribble onto the already prominent stain in his sheets. Tangerine was unsure what that reaction from himself meant and didn’t have enough brainpower to unpack it. All he knew was that he wanted everyone to know that he was the most special to his oldest brother. Even in dirty ways like this. With the sudden thought of being taken in the throne room in front of important nobles, Tangerine spilled over the eldest son’s hand. Not long after his vision began fading away._

_-_

Tangerine woke up with his bangs stuck to his forehead from sweat, a racing heart, and a rapidly cooling wetness in his sleep pants. His hands were shaking. Whenever something he didn’t understand happened he would run to either his brother or Mika, but without the luxury of being able to disclose this to either he was left alone to piece together what had happened. 

Before he could even begin to dissect his dream he had to change out of his wet pants. Thankfully that and his underwear were the only things stained after he… 

He got out of bed, legs unsteady from what his subconscious had conjured, and hobbled to grab fresh clothes from his wardrobe. 

The sun had just started to rise so he had a good two hours before Mika would come wake him up for breakfast with his brothers. Even still he felt the need to be quiet as he snuck out his room to go to his bathing quarters and attempt to clean his soiled clothing. It wasn’t until he was running water and furiously scrubbing with soap that he allowed himself to think about what he dreamt about. 

That was a first. Not the first time his oldest brother was in his dreams, but the first time anything...sexual had happened. All of his other dreams hadn’t gone past a peck on the lips, so Tangerine was able to curb the majority of his guilt. He knew that he wanted more than that, but he never allowed himself to dwell on it. Now that his subconscious had gone past that point for him he wasn’t sure what to do. Just the day before he had decided to attempt to distance himself from his older brother. Even if his dreams weren’t explicit they still had been becoming increasingly romantic. Past scenes of his dreams flashed through his mind of his brother waking him up by peppering kisses across his face, of him leaving lingering touches as he guided Tangerine’s hand and finger placement for violin, and of him feeding Tangerine then gently wiping crumbs off of his face. They all made his stomach flip and heart pound for reasons he tried to explain away as admiration, but he knew better. Even when he had mostly come to terms with it and decided to push the feelings down his brain had other ideas. 

He wondered if he should just be honest. He feared this causing a rift between the two. The relationship between all of his brothers was already strained. He didn’t want to make it worse. If he wasn’t there for the oldest then he really would be alone. The middle brothers held (unwarranted in his opinion) resentment because of their belief that they deserved the throne. Tangerine didn’t know the extent of how tense things were since he was mostly shielded from anything too unsavory. He felt as if this was another way that the eldest spoiled him. If Tangerine were to be wholly honest, his reasons for not wanting to tell weren’t completely innocent. Because in the end he didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize his spot as the favourite. He especially didn’t want to ruin the pure image he had. If anything this dream was an anomaly! Just a blip on his otherwise clean record! 

His clothes seemed to be clean now and with a nod he promised to himself that he would act as if nothing happened. Because this dream was simply an outlier. 

-

It wasn’t an outlier. 

Tangerine woke up the next morning in the same way he had the day before, heart racing, pants soiled, but most of all ashamed. He wasn’t sure if he could explain it away a second time. 

Knock. Knock.

Tangerine quickly covered his lap with his blankets. 

“Y-yes?” 

Mika opened the door and peaked in from the hallway. 

“Prince Tangerine, breakfast is starting soon.”

“Okay! You don’t have to help me get dressed today! I can do it myself.” 

Seeing Mika’s troubled expression made Tangerine feel even more guilty, but he really couldn’t have Mika helping him. 

“If that is what you wish, I will see you during breakfast.” 

Tangerine let out a ragged sigh once Mika had closed his door and left. He hurriedly stripped cum stained pants once again, but this time shoved them under his bed because he didn’t think he’d be able to clean them without getting found out. 

Not ready to face the subject of his dreams, Tangerine got ready and headed out unsure if he’d be able to stomach any of his food. 

-

Breakfast was even more tense than usual. All Tangerine did was absentmindedly pick at his food and try to avoid eye-contact, the two middle brothers ate silently as per usual, and all their respective servants only would talk if spoken to. Meals were supposed to be family time, but Tangerine was unsure if he ever remembered a time where they all acted as such. His dad and none of their moms were here for the meals either. Citron didn’t allow this silence to continue for long. 

“Did you have a bad dream, Tangerine? Usually you’re more talkative in the mornings.” 

Bashfully Tangerine looked over, his face feeling hot from the mention of dreams. 

“...It was a bit stressful.” 

He was given a sympathetic look and Tangerine’s heart lurched. He didn’t deserve it.

“If you need to talk about it, I have time after breakfast.”

Before Tangerine could even catch what he was doing he was nodding in acceptance of Citron’s offer. Ah. Well he couldn’t take it back because his brother was ruffling his hair pleased that he could help the youngest. Their other brothers watched the display with barely hidden disgust. Tangerine was scrambling to figure out how he could weasel himself out of it because it was impossible for him to lie. 

The rest of breakfast remained relatively silent with Tangerine’s mind trying to focus on eating and having a believable lie. Yet despite his best efforts his brain kept wanting to go back to his dream. 

_“I know what sorts of thoughts you’ve been having about me.”_

_Citron had Tangerine backed up against a wall, his arms boxing his head in on both sides._

_“What do you mean?” He tried to keep his voice steady but it shook at the end regardless._

_No reply._

_Citron simply leveled him with a stare that wasn’t unkind but definitely all-knowing._

_Tangerine could only hang his head. While looking down he saw his legs being spread open by a persistent knee that slotted itself right under his crotch soon after. His eyes snapped back up._

_“I want you too, little brother.”_

_The last two words were whispered against Tangerine’s lips and they had more of an effect on him than he wanted. His legs gave out and he gripped onto the front of his brother’s clothes the majority of his weight held up by the one knee. Tangerine felt a hand twist into his hair, the grip used to push his head forward into a demanding kiss. There was no hesitation or allowing Tangerine the chance to test the waters of this new form of intimacy. His brother said he wanted him and was intent on taking what he wanted. He could feel himself getting overwhelmed, the kiss making his blood all rush downwards towards his member that was hardening against Citron’s thigh. Unsure of himself, his hips began rocking downwards ever so slightly. It must’ve been the right thing to do because he felt and heard a groan against his lips. Not long after the groan Tangerine’s lips were being pried open by a nimble tongue that teased the inside of his mouth and had him rocking even faster. The thigh was matching his pace and Tangerine thought that he wanted this moment to last forever._

_His brother must have had other ideas._

_The hand in his hair yanked Tangerine’s head back and he gasped much too loudly, vaguely remembering they were in a hallway in the palace where any servant could stumble upon them. The thought excited him. Tangerine had a feeling he has a thing for the risk of getting caught. He wondered if his brother knew._

_After his head was yanked the unmarked expanse of skin along his neck was made available. Citron took his selfmade opportunity and bit down hard into Tangerine’s neck lapping at the blood leaking from the wound. The pain combined with the uncharacteristic aggressiveness had Tangerine’s eyes rolling back as he came in his pants without having to be touched once. His hands were tightly gripping Citron’s clothes throughout the duration of his orgasm and he went completely limp. The last thing he could remember was his head being stroked as his brother supported his weight and praised him. Once again the dream faded away._

“Tangerine...Tangerine.” He was snapped out of his daze. “The others have left already. That dream really must have bothered you for you to be acting like this.” If only he knew. “Let’s go talk in your room. You’ll feel more at ease there.”

“Ah, wait!” Tangerine remembered the dirty clothes under his bed. He didn’t want to risk his brother seeing them. “Can we go into your room? I think I’d feel better there.” His hair got ruffled once again but Tangerine couldn’t savor it. His entire body felt cold. The time he spent thinking about his dream was supposed to be the time he used to figure out a way out of this. If he was lucky, he’d figure something out during the walk to Citron’s room. He doubted he’d be that fortunate. Thinking on his feet was a skill that his oldest brother had, not him. 

-

So here they were sitting close enough that Tangerine could feel the heat radiating from Citron’s body. On occasion their thighs and shoulders would brush and Tangerine had to refrain from acting jittery because of it. Both of their personal servants were staunchly keeping guard at the door and Citron was patiently waiting for Tangerine to collect his thoughts. He wasn’t sure if there was any amount of time that could prepare him to confess his attraction for the man smiling gently down at him. Completely unaware of what his cute naive youngest brother was struggling with.

“I won’t judge you for whatever you say. I hope you know that.” An arm circled around Tangerine’s shoulders. He was pulled closer so his head was nuzzled against Citron’s chest. Does he know? He can’t know. He must think that Tangerine is embarrassed about his ‘nightmare’. Tangerine fought his desire to shove his face even more into his brother’s chest. 

“I’ve been having weird dreams about you..” Tangerine’s eyes stayed fixed on the ornate door wondering if he’d be able to make a break for it. His discomfort has to be obvious. 

“Am I hurting you in these dreams?” If only he was aware of how it was the exact opposite. “Is that why you’re unable to meet my eyes?” Citron’s arm was pulling away from where it was wrapped around Tangerine. 

“No! Don’t move. You..you aren’t hurting me in them.” 

He really was going to have to fess up wasn’t he? He decided to savor having his older brother hold him like this because he inevitably was about to get shoved away. 

“Then what-”

“I can show you!” He shocked himself. He had never cut Citron off like that before. “Sorry! I mean, I think it would be easier than telling you.” 

Citron’s brow quirked as if to tell Tangerine to go ahead and he braced himself for what he was about to do. 

Small hands steadied themselves on broad shoulders. Those shoulders would have to bear the weight of Zafra soon, but here Tangerine was about to add more burdens on top of them. Before he could lose his nerve he squeezed his eyes shut and kissed his brother. He missed and ended up pressing tightly pursed lips to the corner of Citron’s own. When he pulled away it looked like his brother’s lips were curled in a way where he was barely suppressing a laugh. 

“Was that all that I did? I’ve always kissed you on your forehead and cheeks and on the crown of your head.” As if to prove his point, Citron pecked each part that he named. Tangerine’s face burned. “Have you begun to feel embarrassed by it?” Citron looked up and hummed. “Maybe my baby brother is finally growing up. Do you not want me to do such things anymore?” 

“That’s not all that you..” The end of Tangerine’s sentence was mumbled. 

“Hm?” 

“....That’s not all that you did…” 

Tangerine felt weightless for a moment and realized that he had been picked up and sat onto Citron’s thighs. Being made to straddle him like this had Tangerine once again questioning if Citron knew what he was doing. 

“You have to be honest with me, Tangerine.” 

His name was spoken in the same cadence as that of the Citron in his dreams. Tangerine squirmed. He didn’t know if his brain would be able to unscramble if he was spoken to like that again. 

“You really did kiss me in my dreams, but-”

“But?”

“They were romantic…” Tangerine tried to scoot back away from his brother’s crotch but Citron’s grip had him firmly rooted. 

“Were they only romantic?”

Maybe if his heart burst out of his chest he’d be spared from explaining that he dreamt about the man in front of him roughly claiming his lips. 

“At first they were, but then you kissed along the nape of my neck after sneaking into my bed.” Tangerine wanted to look anywhere but at Citron however his gaze was pinning him much like how, “And in another you had me trapped against a wall in the palace, but you used your tongue that time.” Citron only broke eye contact to catch Tangerine’s own small, blush pink tongue wetting his bottom lip. 

“Anything else?” 

“You - Ah!” Citron’s lips had found the sliver of skin above Tangerine’s high collar and began insistently kissing and nipping it. 

“Don’t stop speaking.” 

Tangerine’s head lolled back. He was confused but wanted to give the crown prince ample space to mark up his neck. 

“You-” he inhaled sharply, Citron’s teeth grazing a particularly good spot. “Bit down onto the crook of my neck and ah, lapped at the blood.” Tangerine was sure Citron could feel how his littlest brother was beginning to grow hard against him. “I grinded against your thigh-” The hands sliding up into his shirt felt scalding against his bare skin. “I was so desperate.” His hips canted forward and he felt that he wasn’t the only one being affected. “All I wanted was for you to touch me, but I finished in my pants just from grinding against you.” His words were rushed. Tangerine trying to finish his thought before interrupting himself with a gasp or a moan. 

But then there was nothing. No more lips at his neck and his sides were cold from the absence of tightly gripping hands. 

“Is that what you need from me?”

“W-what?”

“Do you need me to touch you now? To give you what you’ve been craving?” 

Tangerine was painfully hard. He knew that and Citron knew that also. It should be obvious what his answer was going to be. Yet despite his embarrassment, he nodded and answered. 

“Please take care of me,” His voice was barely above a whisper. “Big brother.”

Something must have snapped in his older brother then because before he knew it Tangerine pants were stripped off and Citron was rifling for something in his bedside table. Tangerine covered his crotch with his tunic while his brother’s attention was directed elsewhere, but that proved to be for naught. 

Once Citron found what he needed he spread Tangerine’s thighs apart and pushed up his top so everything was in full view. “Don’t hide from me.” There it was, the voice from his dreams again. Just hearing it again was enough to have small droplets of precum gathering on Tangerine’s soft stomach. 

When his shirt had been pushed up it had been done so that his nipples were barely peeking out. Avoiding where Tangerine obviously wanted to be touched, wet kisses were laid along his twitching stomach in no particular pattern. They were light, their function moreso to tease and make the younger squirm than to offer any palpable pleasure. No, the pleasure was reserved for when Citron had covered one of Tangerine’s nipples with plush lips. Tangerine wished he hadn’t missed when trying to kiss him. He hoped that soon enough he’d get to feel those soft lips against his own but, “A-ah!” having them used to toy with his chest wasn’t a bad alternative. 

Citron’s touches had been mostly gentle. That was until he decided to bite down and suck harshly at the nipple that was already in his mouth. Tangerine cried out and attempted to close his thighs on reflex but Citron’s body was preventing him from doing so. Deciding this was as good a time as any Citron combined his now rough actions with a hand trailing up and down Tangerine’s side ever so slowly. The contrast between the two sensations was causing him to ache with want. 

“Please..” He sounded wrung out already. 

“Mm?” He was acknowledged yet neither Citron’s mouth nor hands stilled. 

“Between my legs..please.” Somehow that was enough for him to be spared because Tangerine felt a hand travel down between his legs. However instead of stopping where he thought it would, it kept going. 

“Have you ever touched here?” 

Two fingers gently pushed against Tangerine’s puckered hole, startling him. When did his fingers become wet? 

Tangerine shook his head. 

“No, I was too scared to.” 

Citron thankfully didn’t ask where Tangerine even learned of the concept, but it seemed as if he wanted to. Tangerine really didn’t want to explain why he was snooping around in his brother’s study room and reading his books. Despite Citron’s unasked question he still seemed pleased with Tangerine’s response. And almost reverently traced his hole before slowly pressing in a single finger. One knuckle deep, then two, then his entire finger was comfortably nestled inside of Tangerine. He held one of his thighs and nipped at it while his finger slowly worked in and out of his younger brother softening him up. It felt weird, but Tangerine trusted his brother so he wasn’t tensing up. Not too long passed until he loosened enough for a second finger to slip in. Still he didn’t understand what was supposed to be good about-

“Big brother-!”

Tangerine’s entire body tensed and his eyes must’ve rolled all the way to the back of his head. He was so close to cursing in front of his brother. He can show all of his embarrassing sides, but he absolutely could not curse in front of the man he respected so much. Grinding into his fingers and incoherently begging for him to rub against whatever spot that was again was a different matter. 

He definitely had orgasmed but when his vision cleared and he looked down there was no evidence. The sensation felt the same. No. It felt stronger than anything he had managed to do on his own. Leave it to his older brother to make him feel pleasure beyond his imagination. His dreams now felt like a mockery of the authentic thing. As a third digit pushed next to the other two already stuffing him Tangerine knew he was going to get addicted to this feeling. 

Nails dug into his thigh after he let out a particularly loud moan and distantly Tangerine felt like he was forgetting something. Was anyone at the door? Even if there was it didn’t matter because any thoughts beyond wanting his brother to defile him more were unimportant. If he was any stronger the sheets under him would’ve been ripped from how hard he was gripping them. His hips couldn’t stop moving and the wet sounds from Citron’s fingers thrusting in and out of his loosened hole were making his mind fuzzier. He wanted more. 

Either his brother could read his mind or his thought slipped out without him knowing because more is what he got. Slick heat enveloped the entirety of his cock and Tangerine's throat burned from how loudly he screamed. Citron had pressed all three of his fingers into Tangerine’s prostate at the same time. He felt like part of his mind had been broken as he spilled into his eldest brother’s mouth. 

“W-wait! Ah! Please-” 

His protests were ignored and Citron’s head continued to bob and suck Tangerine’s soft and oversensitive member while his fingers kept up a brutal pace. He wasn’t sure if he was making sense anymore and he was definitely soiling the sheets with his tears and drool. His arms were too weak to wipe off his dirty face. He couldn’t tell if he was orgasming multiple times or if he was now in just one continuous state of heightened pleasure. His vision began to fade to black much like his previous dreams. 

-

The only difference was that when he woke up this time he felt a body underneath him. Not only that but he felt stuffed. Way more stuffed than he did when Citron was three fingers deep inside of him. It was hotter too and was pulsating in time with his own heartbeat. Was he leaking too? 

“You’re up.” 

Citron’s smile was languid and self satisfied as his hips rocked up into Tangerine. He was completely naked underneath him and Tangerine noted that his own shirt had been stripped off too. His body twitched everytime Citron moved and he could feel his cock hardening inside. 

“..How..long?” 

He was impressed that he got any intelligible words out. 

“Ten, maybe fifteen minutes. Even when sleeping you made the most adorable sounds when I slid into you. You were so pliable.” His chuckle felt like it reverberated through each of Tangerine’s nerves. “But that could be because I wore you out.” He traced abstract patterns along Tangerine’s spine with one hand and played with his hair using the other. “I’m glad all of my duties from today can be handled by Guy,” his feet planted themselves firmly onto the bed and he stopped what his hands were doing in favor of gripping Tangerine’s hips. “Because I don’t want to leave bed.” He didn’t even finish what he was saying before he started roughly fucking into Tangerine. 

There was no hope of Tangerine responding to anything he said after being assaulted with the sensations of his prostate being abused while conscious for the first time. He almost felt angry that he wasn’t able to stay awake long enough for him to have been able to feel his brother breach him for the first time. Nor was he awake to feel the rush of warmth from him releasing inside, but Tangerine was intent on staying conscious long enough to at least feel the second this time around. 

His body was completely limp, Citron moving him at a pace that he set. His heart squeezed pleasantly at the thought of being used for his brother’s pleasure. He never believed he’d have the luxury of being Citron’s spouse, but being his concubine seemed more and more likely each time he felt the head of his cock jam into his prostate. Maybe he’d prefer that. Spending his days waiting to be used to release his king’s stress. He wasn’t very good at studying and even the more artistic skills seemed to be outside of his grasps. But this? This was something he could do. Unless he was mistaken Citron was more than pleased with his body. Perhaps he was-

“Your body was made for me, Tangerine.” This was the most strained and ragged he had ever heard his brother’s voice. It made his cock weakly twitch. “My perfect, sweet little brother, born just for me.” 

Tangerine wanted to agree wholeheartedly but his lips were captured and he was melting even more. Finally. Finally he was getting to properly kiss his brother. He wasn’t able to contribute much but Citron’s pace became more frantic regardless. They were both gasping into each other’s lips until they both tensed and Tangerine was experiencing the most powerful orgasm he had all day. Citron thrusted two, three more times to draw out both of their pleasure before stilling with a sigh. 

This time around Tangerine succumbed to slumber completely. 

-

The months after felt like a dream for Tangerine. He didn’t know how he was so lucky to have a brother who not only accepted him but indulged his deviant desires. There wasn’t a spot in the palace they hadn’t defiled, but his favorite place had to be in Citron’s bed surrounded by his scent. 

Yes, everything was perfect. 

Until it wasn’t. 

He woke up in Citron’s bed alone after one of their nights together. That alone wasn’t odd, but every servant and guard running around the palace frantically searching for _something_ was.

Not a kidnapping.

No signs of forced entry. 

He left on his own. After being with Tangerine. 

Was he the only one who was happy? Had he been selfishly pushing his desires onto his older brother? Did he get sick of Tangerine begging for all of his free time and attention. 

For the first time Tangerine felt truly alone in the palace. He wondered if this is how the Crown Prince always felt. 

-

but Tangerine was not. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be 1.5k words


End file.
